


Monstrosity

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for norsekink prompt: Thor knows he can't get Loki pregnant unless Loki wishes it, but that doesn't mean he can't pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrosity

Loki has a fading patch of scar on his abdomen, the length of a full hand and just about as wide. It's only mildly ugly now, a far cry from the monstrosity it once must had been as the Fenrir wolf ate its way out from its sire's insides. Clear teeth marks can still be found at the outer edge of the scar, angry dark red set against the paleness of skin.

Thor is utterly mesmerized by it.

He calls out Loki's name (the proper name, not Liesmith, Betrayer, or any other dark utterance in the making) as he plunges again into his brother, this time with far more force than necessary. Loki's body jerks beneath him and he hears a half-strangled gasp, but that is hardly any sign of objection. This is routine for them. This is almost _comfortable_. They are not here to kill each other like Loki is always dreaming of, even if it may feel like it at times.

He has always called that dream a perversion. They are brothers, raised together with love in the blessed hall of Asgard. There is no reason for them to quarrel, if only Loki would listen—

But what of his dream? Not the one where they may yet again walk side by side on Bifrost, two princes from the house of Odin. No, nothing so innocent and harmless. In this room, with his brother reduced to quivering limbs and fevered whimpers, all Thor can dream of is spilling himself deep and wet inside Loki's body, making that belly swelling up with his seed. Nothing gives him as much satisfaction as the view of his own semen, white and thick, dripping down his brother's open thighs. 

_It could be done,_ a cursed voice whispers in his head, perhaps it's Loki's. _It could be done, if the Trickster God would allow it._ The proof is in the scar, wicked and mocking. 

Yet Loki lies. Even when his voice is fucked out of him, Loki lies with his body. That lithe frame sucks Thor in and takes everything Thor has to offer, like parched land longing for thunder and rain. But nothing of Thor has ever grown inside his brother, nothing of his ever claimed Loki's favor or grace. Loki gives nothing back except for this foolish dream of a golden-haired and blue-skinned child, sleeping inside Ragnarok-bringer's belly.

One last thrust and Thor collapses on top of Loki, panting in spite of himself. His brother shudders violently and makes a small, dark sound of pleasure. That is all. They can just go to sleep like this, Thor decides. Loki would not protest, though Thor would not find him in this bed when he wakes.

 _You forget, Thunderer._ Before sleep sets upon him, and with his hand still over Loki's scar, the voice comes to him again like a lover's midnight murmur. _The Trickster can only give birth to monsters, for he is the true monstrosity._


End file.
